Dicen
by Yuna Dragonheart
Summary: Dicen que cuando nacemos se nos asigna una estrella por el resto de nuestas vidas, mortal y espiritual... será verdad?


Dicen que cuando nacemos, nace una estrella junto con nosotros y que esa estrella es la nuestra, durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Dicen que cuando miras al cielo de noche, cuando ninguna luz artificial opaca el brillo natural de las estrellas que reina sobre la oscuridad, la estrella mas brillante que nuestros ojos perciban es la nuestra designada de nacimiento.

Dicen que cuando morimos nuestras almas emprenden viaje a nuestras estrellas, donde toma hogar y cuidan a los seres queridos que dejamos atrás al momento de fallecer.

No se...

Muchos dicen que es una leyenda, otros dicen que son solo rumores, otros mas crueles dicen que es solo una tonta esperanza de que las personas que se han alejado de nosotros y no van a volver aun siguen aquí.

Lo que si puedo decir son solo unos recuerdos, ya veremos que piensan ustedes cuando vean por lo que he pasado...

Recuerdo muy bien aquella vez en la que me enferme, era mas pequeña, fue hace varios años ya, pero aun recuerdo una caricia muy suave y gentil contra mi frente, de alguna manera hizo que la fiebre bajara y que me sintiera mejor, también recuerdo como me decía que ya había pasado, que me repondría, que estaría mejor, y aunque fuera muy leve, hubo algo familiar en esa voz, era una voz, dulce y armoniosa que recuerdo de cuando era aun mas pequeña, una que no había escuchado en años.

Recuerdo cuando esperaba a esa persona especial, la más importante de mi vida, como esperaba el día en que lo pudiera tener entre mis brazos y susurrarle cuanto lo amo, cuanto lo extraño. Recuerdo como alguien me daba la fuerza de para esperar su deseado regreso, me daba la esperanza para soñar aquel glorioso día, me daba la confianza de creer que en verdad llegaría, que no solo era tontos sueños de adolescentes.

Recuerdo...recuerdo aquel día en que decidí unir mi vida con la de mi amado por siempre, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, y aunque suene de telenovela o de cuento de hadas romántico, en verdad lo fue. Estaba tan nerviosa, hasta empezaba a tener dudas, '¿era esto lo correcto?', '¿de verdad querrá estar conmigo el resto de su vida?', pero antes de que mis tontas dudas me llevaran a hacer algo que lamentaría el resto de mi vida, sentí un par de brazos abrasarme fuerte, y sin palabras brindándome una vez mas el coraje y la confianza que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

Recuerdo también el día, en que nació mi hijo, mi pequeño tesoro...

Estaba cegada de dolor, podía escuchar la voz de mi esposo diciéndome que lo estaba haciendo bien, que solo faltaba un poco más, pero como el cansancio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo lo único que escuchaba eran palabras sin sentido y mis ojos solo veían manchas sin forma. Estaba apunto de darme por vencida y dejarme caer en la inconciencia donde no sentiría el dolor, el cansancio o la desesperación, mas sin embargo, pude sentir un dulce beso en mi frente y una hermosa voz diciéndome al oído que solo debía aguantar un poco mas, que no faltaba mucho, que al final todo iba a estar bien y que valdría la pena. Pude sentir un par de brazos levantarme y me regresarme a la cama de hospital en la que me encontraba.

Ella dijo que todo estaría bien y que al final todo valdría la pena...

¿Saben que?

Tenía razón...

Mirando al cielo de noche, en su mas gloriosos esplendor, recuerdo todas esas veces en que ella me ayudo, en que ella estuvo a mi lado, en las que creyó en mi cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida. Muchos dicen que ella partió de este mundo hace muchos años, que ya no se encuentra con nosotros y que nunca más volvería...

Estaban equivocados.

Ella nunca se fue, ella nunca se alejo de nosotros, ella siempre estuvo presente, siempre ahí cuando la necesitábamos, dispuesta a ayudarnos como toda buena madre. Siempre cuido de nosotros, siempre nos apoyo en los momentos más difíciles y estoy segura que siempre lo hará, a pesar de lo que digan todos, ella esta aquí.

Dicen que cuando mueres, tu alma emprende viaje a tu estrella, donde toma hogar y cuida a las personas que más te importan y que dejaste al momento de fallecer.

Unos dicen que es leyenda, otros dicen que son rumores, otros dicen que son solo tontas esperanzas sin sentido.

Yo...

Yo digo que es verdad...

Notas de Autora: (o intento de)

Algo confuso no?

Si xD

Pero bueno, esta es solo una idea que se me vino a la mente cuando venia de la escuela, todo esto se me ocurrió y lo escribí en este mismo día entonces esta medio....rara...o talvez solo soy yo.

De cualquier manera

Solo espero que alguien lea esto y que porfavor, porfavor!! Me deje un review, de verdad se los voy a agradecer.

P.D.- a los que llegaron a leer 'Emperium' ese fic aun existe es solo que quiero que salga bien y lo voy a volver a escribir cuando llegue a mejorar mi escritura porque como pueden ver, aun esta algo...rara...

P.D.2.- para los que aun se quedaron con cara de confundidos, esta es Sakura y de la persona que habla es de su mamá y el esposo... pues lo dejaré a su imaginación D

Gracias por leer este intento de one-shot y tengan un bonito día -

Atte:

Yuna Dragonheart


End file.
